There are a number of systems and methods available for embolic protection during carotid artery stenting (CAS) procedures. However, these systems and methods have a number of drawbacks. In one method, filters are used to capture emboli during the CAS procedure. However, filters fail to capture all emboli, such that emboli may pass to the brain and cause stroke. In another method, a distal occlusion balloon is used during the CAS procedure. A problem with this method, however, is that it stops internal carotid artery (ICA) blood flow to the brain, which causes cerebral ischemia in a certain percentage of patients. In addition, distal occlusion balloons also fail to capture all emboli. A third method uses a proximal occlusion balloon plus an external carotid artery (ECA) balloon. This method maintains a reversal flow throughout the procedure, and thus diminishes blood flow to the brain. Thus, there is a need in the art to develop new methods and systems that would at least overcome some of these disadvantages. The present invention addresses these needs.